Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the field of power tools. In particular, the present invention relates to a power tool for setting anchors into a workpiece, such as concrete.
Description of the Related Art
Threaded drop-in anchors are usually manually set in concrete by drilling a hole and manually hammering the anchor into the concrete with a setting, tool. The setting tool is generally a male or pin-like tool that is sufficiently narrow to fit within the hole and fully strike one end of or inside of the anchor to set the anchor into the concrete. The setting tool is drive set to the shoulder of the concrete. Each size and type of anchor is installed using a setting tool supplied by its respective manufacturer. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a universal setting, tool capable of retaining bits of various sizes and types and capable of setting various anchors into workpieces.
Existing anchor setting with manual tools such as the pin-like tool and hammer combination are labor intensive. Further, there is a need in the art to accommodate a pin-like tool for continuous strike actions in a high energy level device for setting anchors.